


what a feeling to be a king beside you

by dialecstatic



Category: Big Japan Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Food mention, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kayfabe Compliant, Other, POV Second Person, death mention, femme agender!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots from Team Yamato's life. One through Four from Kazuki's POV, Five from Daichi's.</p><p>Femme agender!Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a feeling to be a king beside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noboritaiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noboritaiga/gifts).



> Well I haven't written in a long time! I'm trying to challenge myself to get my groove back, so this is an unfamiliar style and a first-time pairing for me. I hope it comes across like I wanted it to \o

_ One. _

 

You take them shopping. There’s a new thrift store that opened near your favorite mall and they want to try it out, so you take them. Spring is right around the corner and they’re in a soft pink dress and a jean jacket, two sides of their personality, and as they lead you by the hand through the streets, you love them more than you ever thought possible. 

 

The store looks like a warehouse from the outside, and the inside is a treasure chest. Racks upon racks of colorful jackets, worn out shoes, vintage dresses, piles of scarves and ties and hats, and everything catches their eye, but you’re only looking at them. 

 

You guard the changing room and they tug on your sleeve from the inside from time to time, asking for a second opinion, and the breath is knocked from your lungs every time.

  
  
  


_ Two. _

 

You get milkshakes at the small, american-style dinner down in the mall. The shopping bags take an entire side of the booth by themselves so you huddle close together on the other side, but you keep your hands to yourself. They get caramel, you get vanilla, which is oddly fitting, and when they lean over to steal a sip from your glass, your eyes linger on their lips a little too long. 

 

Their thigh is pressing against yours and you’re not sure whether it’s intentional or not, but you want to touch them, and you do, your hand inching up their thigh and under their dress, and they slap your hand away with a laugh.

 

Ice cream kisses aren’t at all what the movies made them seem like, so you wait a little longer.

  
  
  


_Three._

 

You hold hands as you walk home and it’s cherry blossoms season, and when the wind blows a storm of them around you, some get caught in their hair and it’s the picture-perfect happiness you’d always dreamed of. They’re a swirl of color in an ocean of grey, and when they look at you with nothing but love in their eyes as you snap a picture, you feel your heart grow two sizes in your chest. 

 

They let you kiss them like they let you do everything else, and you’re just happy to be able to exist in their atmosphere.

  
  


_ Four. _

 

What you have isn’t much but it’s home, and it’s all either of you will ever need. 

 

The apartment is small and you share the rent, and everywhere people look they know that this place is yours. There’s a picture of their father hanging on the wall, like a guardian spirit, and you pay your respects every morning. 

 

They curl up to your side at night, play with your hair, talk about maybe getting more piercings, about getting a bigger place, about going for bigger challenges. They make plans and paint dreams on the walls of your bedroom, and you’d follow them to the end of the Earth.

 

You make sure to always remind them that.

  
  
  


_Five._

 

You love him and it’s the only thing you’re sure of.

 

He looks at you like you hold the secrets to the universe in the palm of your hands, like your eyes are filled with stars, and he might just make you believe that it’s all true.

 

Even when he gets hurt he refuses to let you head out alone, continues to second you, and when you see him, out of the corner of your eye, the fire inside you burns twice as bright. You win in the main event in Korakuen, beat one of the toughest guys on the planet, and he’s right there by your side. Even as he lets you have the moment, you know he’s waiting behind the curtain, ready to catch you when the adrenaline runs short and your legs give out.

 

He’ll never let you fall, and you make a promise to return everything he gives you. 

  
Love is a two way street, and you’ll walk together with no end in sight.


End file.
